In many communication systems, a transmitter encodes data for transmission with an Error Correction Code (ECC) and transmits a signal embodying the encoded data to a receiver. The receiver receives the signal, decodes the ECC and extracts the data. Some ECC decoders decode the ECC using soft decoding metrics, such as Log Likelihood Ratios (LLRs), which are computed over the received signal.